Drunk in love
by Layriana
Summary: Deux filles, une nuit, une chanson et...des fraises. Lemon Brittana pour faire patienter. Je l'ai imaginée en écoutant Drunk in love version The Weeknd. Il est fort conseillé d'écouter la chanson en même temps.


**Doonc, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente du chapitre 1 de Friend Zone, je vous ai concocté un lemon Brittana -évidemment-. Il a était fait pendant la nuit donc s'il y a des fautes, excusez moi. Et excusez moi aussi pour le langage vulgaire de la chanson, enfin je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, quand on associe Brittana à quelque chose de sexuellement vulgaire sa m'énerve, mais comme j'avais imaginer ce moment avec cette chanson et que je n'ai su que la traduction plus tard, voilà voilà. Merci au reviews que vous posterez pour ce lemon ou autre, elle me font très plaisirs et me donne envie de continuer (même si je viens de commencer, mais bon, vous m'avez comprise^^)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Drunk in love**

Heureusement que je l'aime bordel. Une heure, une heure qu'elle m'a laissé seule, avec juste un T-shirt et une culotte qui me couvrent, et seulement le plafond unie me tiens compagnie. Mon Dieu heureusement que je l'aime, il y a qu'elle qui peut me faire patienter, moi, Santana Lopez, seule dans une chambre sans aucune Brittany qui devrai encore être plus dévêtu que moi à cet instant. Un sourire à cette pensé flotte sur mes lèvres et un bruit de porte me fit me relevé soudainement, j'étais alors assise au bord du lit.

Avec seulement un soutien-gorge et une culotte noire au points blancs -et de la dentelle sur le bord supérieur de sa culotte avec un noeud- recouvrent ses parties les plus délicieuses au touché de ma langue, qui vient s'aventurer sur mes lèvres. Elle sourit devant mon geste mais reste immobile. Les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux plus gonflés que d'habitude, une mèche cache un de ses yeux.

« Tu a l'air...délicieuse... » dis-je d'une voix étonnement sensuelle. Elle émit un petit rire et se mordit la lèvre.

Ce geste me fit résonner dans ma tête la chanson Drunk in love, version the Weeknd.

 **I've been mixin', I've been sippin'** **Since I been 20, on that lean, baby girl** **I've been poppin', and I've been rollin'**

Elle avança, mais pas vers moi, vers sa droite je l'observai, ses jambes fines et sveltes, ses fesses se balançant. Elle me fit penser à une mannequin avec une démarche gracieuse -comme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait- je n'arrivais à enlever mes yeux.

 **Since I was 17, I've been geekin' on that water** **I want you, now now**

Je remarquai qu'elle se déplaçait vers son bureau, au bout se trouvait un bol dont je compris le contenu quand elle y sortit une..fraise... _enrobée de chocolat._ J'eus une soudaine faim qui rendit ma gorge sèche.

 **I'm not tryna fuck tomorrow baby I want you, now now**

Elle était légèrement penchée, elle porta la fraise à sa bouche, ouvra doucement, sensuellement ses lèvres que je voulais tellement à cette instant sur mon corps.

 **Don't take my number, don't want your number** **I'll call you back if that head right baby** **I won't love you, I can't love you**

Elle croqua dans le fruit, le mangea doucement puis elle prit le bol et se redressa, d'une démarche toujours féline se dirigea vers moi, sans m'adressai aucun regard, fixant le sol, alors que moi, contrairement, je ne pouvais la quitter de mes yeux qui dévorait son ventre musclé et ses seins fermes comme si Michel-Ange en personne s'était réveillé et avait sculpté le corps magnifique qu'a ma petite-copine.

 **Unless that pussy got some super powers** **I want you, now now**

Elle fut devant moi, elle se pencha pour posé le bol à ma droite, mon regard quitta son ventre pour s'intéresser à sa jambe qui était au milieu des miennes mais a une distance raisonnable.

**I** **'m not trying to fuck tomorrow baby**

Prise d'une grande envie de montrer mon désir, je l'agrippait, enroulant son bras autour de sa cuisse et rapprochant sa jambe ainsi que mon bassin pour que mon sexe palpitants se presse contre sa jambe.

 **I want you, now now**

Sa tête se tourna vers moi, surprise par mon geste, je remontai ma main le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa fesse que j'emprisonnai.

 **A** **nd I woke up in the kitchen saying"How the hell did this shit happen?"** **Oh baby, drunk in love**

Elle leva sa main et la passa dans mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux pour mieux ressentir le contact et soupirai de contentement, elle glissa sa main le long de ma joue jusqu'à ma bouche, je l'embrassai alors de baisers chastes jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts, continuant de la fixer, elle se mordait le lèvre puis enleva sa main.

 **We be all nightThe last thing I remember is your beautiful body grindin' in the club** **Drunk in love**

Elle prit une des fraises et la laissa suspendre à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. D'abord dans un geste timide, je pris le bout de la fraise, suçant seulement la partie chocolatée, je retirai mes lèvres et refit le même mouvement, cette fois les yeux fermé et croquant doucement dans la fraise d'une façon exagérément lente. Puis j'avais l'impression de rouler une pelle au fruit, suçant le jus sucré, sortant parfois ma langue pour la lécher, fixant ma blonde, faisant exprès de lui évoquer une certaine de nos pratiques favorites, je mordillai des fois le fruit, et elle commençait à avoir chaud, je le voyait par apport à la teinte rose qu'avait pris es joue, elle entrouvrait ses lèvres, la respiration lui manquait. Savoir que je l'excitait raviva la mienne et je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier contre sa jambe, se qu'elle sentit aussi en appuyant plus son membre, j'en gémit légèrement contre la fraise.

 **We be all night, love, baby, love** **We be all night, love, baby, love**

 **We be all night, love, baby,** love **We be all night, love, baby, love**

Quand je l'eut finit elle se mit à cheval sur moi, je remarquai qu'elle avait déjà dégrafer son soutien-gorge, gisant au sol. Me laissant découvrir pour la millième magnifique fois ses seins blanc et désirés par tout mes sens. Sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je laissais mes lèvres se mouvoir contre sa peau et ma langue appuyer contre son morceau de peau sensible et dur et ma main pénétra dans son morceau de tissu, ma main plaquait contre son intimité, son désir liquide provoqua un violent frisson dans mon échine. Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, poussant un long gémissement qui me donna l'envie de passer ma main sur son autre sein où ma bouche ne s'était pas attaquée. Je le massais, titillé son téton. J'ai toujours eut une genre d'obsession avec ses seins. Une obsession qu'elle me laisser lui montrer et où je m'y donné à cœur joie. Elle s'appuya plus contre ma main, recherchant plus de contact.

 **Wanna fuck a skinny model right before her runway show**

Le son de la chambre n'était fait que de ses interminables gémissements qui me donnaient la confirmation de son désir et me donner l'envie de continuer ce que je faisais et d'aller plus loin.

 **She the one in the back, nose running from the blow**

Elle tira sur mes cheveux, m'obligeant de quitter ma dégustation et me faisant alors pousser un râle qui fut étouffé par sa paire de lèvre, se pressant a la mienne et ses mains passant derrière ma nuque, quant à la mienne -encore libre- je la passai derrière son dos.

 **And we did it on the floor,that's why she walkin' kind of funny** **  
** **Should've never put us on,** **bitch I'm only 24**

Elle donnait des coups de bassin contre mon ventre dans un rythme terrible mais en même temps d'une lenteur et sensualité qui pourrait me faire jouir sur place, des coup en rythme avec la chanson qui sonnait dans ma tête. Elle mordit avec avidité ma lèvre inférieur, qui fut suivit par d'un de mes gémissement de douleur et de plaisir. Elle grogna, se rapprocha encore plus de moi et suça ma lèvre, je griffai son dos.

 **And everybody salty,** **niggas stop your bitchin'** **Everybody makin' money, we don't need to kick it** **I'm chillin' with my niggas, every body got a crib** **Did an album just to do it,** **droppin' albums like a pill**

Ses coups furent lents et sensuelles, je quittai ses lèvres et m'attaquai à son coup que je mordit suçait embrassai avec une avidité brûlante, elle gémit mon nom, la boule de chaleur dans mon ventre se transforma en un incendie, alors que le pic du désir s'accentua dans mon entre jambe.

 **Faded for a week,** **I don't sleep, fuck my enemies** **Try to stay sane is like a full time hobby** **Everything I do, fake niggas always copy** **All I want to do is go on tour and drop albums** **And if I live forever, probably drop a hundred thousand** **Dick made out of magic, my tongue got superpowers** **I woke up in the mornin', models passed out in the shower**

Elle passa ses mains sur mes joues et força une nouvelle fois mes lèvre humides à quitter son corps, je suivis du regard une de ses main qui plongea dans la bol en ressortit une fraise, et, sous mon regard ébahit et assoiffé. Elle la plaça entre ses seins et les pressa pour faire tenir le fruit, qui me semblait de l'or à présent. J'étais tellement étonnée -et excitée, mais sa c'est évident- que j'avais arrêté mon mouvement contre son sexe. Elle me regarda, un petit sourire adorable aux lèvres. J'approchai ma tête et commençai à manger avec vitesse sa fraise, sentant ses seins pressés contre mes joues.

« Continue San...ta main... » réussit elle à articuler, entre deux gémissements. Sans me faire prier, ma main continua son mouvement de massage, sans viser une zone plaisir, mon autre main agrippai une de ses fesses et la massai en synchro avec mon autre main.

 **An** **d I woke up in the kitchen saying** **"How the hell did this shit happen?"** **Oh baby, drunk in love**

Puis, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, elle avait enlevé mon T shirt et me coucha sur le dos, elle avait un bras au dessus de ma tête et son autre main sur mon sein, le pressait, le pinçai, me faisant gémir. Son bassin se pressait contre ma main d'une puissance qui me faisait même mal au ventre, elle passa sa main précédemment contre mon sein dans ma culotte.

 **We be all night** **The last thing I remember is your beautiful body grindin' in the club** **Drunk in love** **We be all night, love, baby, love** **We be all night, love, baby, love**

Je gémis en me cambrant, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Ellemit sa tête à mon niveau,elle remontait et descendais dans mon champ de vision, me fixai d'un regard assombri par la luxure, ses lèvres humides, ne demandaient qu'à être embrasser.

« Aller..gémis pour moi. » Un gémissement aiguë franchit la frontière de mes lèvres et ses doigts pincèrent divinement mon bout de chair emplie de sang, je rouvris les yeux et la vit observer mon corps puis remontait son regard vers le mien en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre. Toujours avec cet air peint sur la figure elle pénétra mon intimité et je mis ma tête sur le côté. Je commençai à mouvoir mon bassin contre sa main. Sa main libre emprisonna mon sein droit et posa sa bouche sur mon téton, déposant quelques baisers. Machinalement, deux de mes doigts rentrèrent en elle et elle releva son torse, posa une main sur le lit et continuait à s'enfoncer toujours plus sur mes doigts, faisant des mouvements de bassin qui me faisait de perdre la tête, pouvant me faire mourir sur le champs.

 **We be all night, love, baby, love** **We be all night, love, baby, love** **We be all night, love, baby, love** **We be all night, love, baby, love**

Elle rajouta son annulaire et son majeur à ma torture et je me cambrai de nouveau puis me redressai, de mon bras libre, j'enroulai son dos, me raccrochant à elle comme à une bouée. Nos gémissements incessants et qui devraient être interdits envahissaient la pièce et ma tête. Elle passa son autre bras autour de ma nuque, je la sentais pas loin elle aussi et pour lui permettre d'atteindre le paradis et le bout du tunnel je lui rajouta mon annulaire, elle poussa un long râle et ses muscles resserrèrent mes doigts. Quant à moi, mes gémissements étaient plus rapprochés, plus courts et forts, je me sentais venir.

«Mon Dieu Santana ! » me pria t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, des gouttes de sueurs rendirent ses seins luisant et coulèrent le long de son cou, sur son front et jusqu'à ses hanches et ses flans. Un long râle sortit de ma gorge et pareil pour elle.

Nos deux respirations accélérés se faisaient entendre, on se fixait. Ses yeux changèrent de nuance de bleu, la lueur de désir diminuait, un sourire tendre et amoureux étira ses lèvres. On enlevèrent nos doigts de l'intimité de l'autre en même temps. Elle coucha son torse contre moi et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son dos et passai mes mains sur le bas de son.

« Je t'aime » franchis mes lèvres comme un mécanisme, une vérité absolue, une chose certaine. Elle releva sa tête, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

« Je t'aime » Et s'endormit à mes côtés, ma tête dans le creux de son cou.


End file.
